I'm Not Going Anywhere
by juvias
Summary: Gray left Juvia alone in that house for six months. He abandoned her. Her rain had come back. How could he do that to her? Juvia couldn't even look at him. She thought that he would come home. She waited for so long, but he never came back. Instead, she had to go to him. Rated T for language.


**A/N:** Hi! So, I really didn't like how Hiro Mashima wrote Juvia's reaction to Gray's apology. I wanted to write how I imagined it went down. I don't like how Mashima writes Juvia's character, because she can be so much more than some "stalker" who follows Gray around. She is an amazing and strong girl. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Juvia was seated on the couch at her and Gray's old home. She had finished packing her belongings and was waiting for Gray to finish. Her eyes were closed while her face showed a scowl. After Gray left her for six months without a word, she was pissed. Most people would think she'd accept his apology right away, but not this time.

He left her alone in that house for six months. He abandoned her. Her rain had come back. How could he do that to her? Juvia couldn't even look at him. She thought that he would come home. She waited for so long, but he never came back. Instead, she had to go to him, and now they were moving away from this abandoned village so they could return to the guild.

Gray had finished packing and came out of the room he had been in. He stopped in his tracks to look at Juvia. He had been overwhelmed with guilt ever since he left her, but she didn't believe that.

"I'm done," he spoke, grabbing her attention.

Juvia opened her eyes. "Okay," she replied dully. It had been one of the few words she'd said to him after they'd successfully stopped Avatar.

She stood then, making her way out of the house. So many memories and amazing times she'd had with her Gray-sama, now being left behind—just like what Gray did to her. Juvia didn't look back. She didn't need to be reminded of all the pain Gray had caused her. She wanted to think of all the happy feelings she had felt during the time before he left, but it just hurt her more. Gray was left standing in the middle of the house, dumbfounded at how quickly she exited their home. Well... technically, it wasn't their home anymore. Gray frowned at the thought. Soon, he, too, made his way out. Looking back, he relished in the memories—unlike Juvia, who fled the home and walked as quickly away from the building as possible.

Gray understood why she was so mad at him, but he wanted to find a way to make it up to her. That is, if she'd even look at him. Juvia had been giving him the silent treatment ever since they returned. He deserved it, but he missed her.

"Juvia, wait up!" Gray shouted after noticing she had gone ahead and was already pretty far away. He jogged in order to catch up with her. Once he was by her side again, he slowed his pace and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Juvia walked silently at his side as they walked through the forest. Gray glanced at her a few times, but quickly looked away after seeing the look on her face. It was a mixture between a scowl and a frown. It was more than clear that he hurt her, but he couldn't stand it when people held grudges. He needed to make amends with her.

"How long are you gonna punish me with the silent treatment?" he asked, half sarcastic and half serious. He didn't want to come off as an asshole that expected her to accept his apology right away; that wouldn't help anything.

Juvia snorted, obviously annoyed by his question. Didn't he know why she wasn't talking to him? Could he really be so oblivious that he would expect her to just forgive him so easily?

Gray wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon, so he continued, "I didn't think the mission would take so long, Juvia. You have to believe me," he pleaded, "I wanted to tell you, but it would be dangerous for more people to know about it. I was trying to protect you."

She laughed at this. It was so amusing how he spoke like that. Trying to protect her? Please.

"Juvia can take care of herself just fine. Juvia doesn't need a knight in shining armor to protect her," she replied coldly.

Gray mentally slapped himself. He felt so stupid for saying that. "You're right, you don't need protecting. You're strong and can handle yourself," he explained, "which is why I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Apologizing won't fix what you did to Juvia."

Eyes widening slightly, he repeated her words in his head. Did he really hurt her that much? It must have been so hard for her. Natsu had described what she looked like when they found her. He frowned, imagining Juvia sitting in her own rain.

Gray let out a sigh. "You're right."

Juvia raised an eyebrow, glancing at him ever so slightly.

"That's why..." he began, "I want you to tell me how you feel. I want you to let all your anger out on me."

Juvia's eyes widened at his proposal. She froze, forcing Gray to stop as well. "Gray-sama..."

"Do it. I deserve it."

Juvia looked towards the ground, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Her lips quivered as she tried to gather the words she wanted to shout at him for so long. She looked back ahead of her, keeping her gaze off of Gray.

"You abandoned Juvia," she began. "Juvia thought you would come home. She had so much faith in you. Juvia waited for you, she searched for you, she cried for you. Juvia thought... if Gray-sama hadn't returned home for this long, he might be dead. I thought you were dead."

Gray was surprised at her sudden change in speech pattern. It meant she was being completely serious. Tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Juvia's rain returned. It had been so long since the rain went away, since you showed her the sun," she continued, choking on a sob. "You never came home. You left Juvia alone for six months. It doesn't matter if you wanted to tell her, Juvia still felt the loneliness and emptiness of you being gone. She was completely alone."

"I'm so sorry, Juvia," he whispered. "Is there anyway you can ever forgive me?"

"Maybe," she answered, "but not now. Juvia needs time to heal."

Gray nodded understandingly. "Are we still friends?"

Juvia looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Of course, Gray-sama."

Gray smiled back. "I'm so glad." After a few moments, he hesitantly reached out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. After it was gone, he let his hand stay there. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Juvia reached up to lightly grasp his hand. She leaned into his touch, sighing blissfully at the feel of his hand. "Juvia is glad you're okay. She was mad, but also worried. She thought something bad might have happened to you."

Moving his hand up so he could caress her hair, he pulled her in for a hug with his other hand. He wrapped his arms around her and was soon enveloped in her warmth. Juvia buried her face in his chest, more tears beginning to fall. His shirt absorbed her tears, leaving damp spots on it. Gray didn't care at all about the state of his shirt, though. He cared about the shaking woman in his arms.

He unconditionally cared about her so much.

Gray held onto her tighter, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Juvia," he said softly, "I promise I'll never leave you again. I'm not going anywhere."

She believed him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this wasn't too OOC. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I haven't written fanfiction in a while anyways, so I hope it was well! Thank you for reading.


End file.
